1. Field
The following description relates to a chip antenna and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals that support wireless communications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, laptop computers, and the like, have the capability to provide functions such as code division multiple access (CDMA), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a wireless local area network (WLAN), near field communications (NFC), and the like. The capability for wireless communications may be provided by an antenna disposed in the mobile communications terminals.
Among various types of antenna, a chip antenna is generally directly mounted on a surface of a circuit board to perform its function.
A chip antenna is also appropriate for miniaturization and slimness, and may be manufactured by stacking patterns in a ceramic material.
However, when a chip antenna is manufactured to be of a solenoid type, it is difficult to secure a space in which a coil is wound.